Natsu's heart
by BlackNature
Summary: What if Natsu loves Erza but see her kiss with Jellal. Can Natsu overcome it? discover how can this change our favorite dragonslayer. Chapter 2 already rewrited
1. Prologue part 1

**hello guys**

**this is my first fic and it is a NxE fic**

**I was reading the fic "A Bond of Fire and Iron " and the autor just ask for the readers to right some NxE fic. so i though to myself 'why not' and here we are**

**xchrispx510 your story are awesome**

**I really love your story and it's beacuse of it that i made this story**

**-Disclaimer-**

**Fairy tail doesn't belongs to me. It belongs to hiro mashima**

-**? pov-**

He was running...

He doesn't known were he's going but he know he have to get far, far away from that place.

Behind him was a pathway of destruction. Trees,rocks,all and everything was burned or destroyed by his utter fury and forest seems darker then ever,but he prefer that way because it's like his mood right now,dark and destrutive.

His hands and his arms are with cuts everywhere but he doesn't care. He can't feel the pain. All pain he fells is in his heart.

Why has he hoped?Why,for god's sake,has he hoped so much that he would be loved back?Didn't he learned it?Everyone, **EVERYONE** that he loved left him. His parents, even his foster father who he though that had loved him left him. So why this situation would be diferent?Did he really think that she would love him back?

"She loves that guy" He tell to himself.

"After all **THAT GUY** had done to her and still she loves **THAT GUY** more than anything"

Why was him so surprised anyway. She had been so happy when she had know that **THAT GUY** were alive. And then **THAT GUY **were arrested and she was so fucked inside that she cried for all night. And who was there to colect the pieces of the girl?Him,HIM. And yet she treat him like shit,always hitting him for everything he does. He wasn't that idiot that everybody thinks he is. He just hind his true self because he is to scared. Scared that they would leave him like his parents and foster father has. Scared like her was in her armor. And yet she treats him like a kid,a idiot kid who doesn't know nothing.

He is frustated. He is frustated with everything. He is frustated with himself. And more than that,he is heartbroken and hollow. He is hollow inside.

'ALONE...'

"shut up..."

'ALONE'

"stop... please" 'sobs'

"ALONE"

"SHUT UPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP!" Flames surrounded every part of his body. Dark flames. Flames of pure hate. The hell flames.

"ROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAR" He let out a draconic roar while a dragon figure made by dark flames surrounded him.

-**Flash back-**

He has just got out of the hut that him and his nakama were while realizing the second origin. His body was all in pain but he can endure it. Today is the day. The day that him, Natsu Dragneel, is going to confess his fillings for a certain woman.

When he got out of the hut he can't see her anywhere. He saw a campfire and two women,Meredy and Ultear,sitting near eat. They were chatting with it other about something that he just missed but he doesn't care anyway. The night were clear and the moon were high in the sky. He went to the to women, seeing his surroundings in the mean time. The beach were calm and quiet, a breeze passing trough it, a nice and calm sensation. The forest were dark with a misterious aura surrounding it.

"Where is she?"He asked the two when he got near them.

The two look at him with surprise in their ayes. How for god's sake can him be up this early after the second origin stuff. He seems a little beaten up but stood proud atop the two dark guild hunters.

"You trully are something to be up like that in this time. I'm amazed"Said Ultear. She were trully amazed by the dragon slayer strengh. 'So this is the power of the guy who defeats jellal'.

"Yeah yeah,anyway,where's she?"He demmanded.

"Oh,she went to talk with jellal just a few minutes ago. Why may I ask you?" Ultear look at him with a 'suspect something' look.

He blushed and stuttered "It-It's n-no-none o-of yo-your bus-s-ne-ness" 'Damm this stuttering'

"Oh,so we have a dragon in love here an?hahahaha go get her big dragon"Said the lost magic mage while meredy blushed.

He blushed more and went to the direction that Ultear apont for him while murmuring something about "...crazy woman..."

"I hear that!"

He went faster.

After walking for a while Natsu finally managed to find the one he was looking for. She was talking with jellal, the later sitting near a cliff looking to the ocean. Natsu decided to hide in some bushs and listen to what they were talking about. He knew that this is eevesdropping but he can't help but feel curious about what they were talking and feel a bit jealous of jellal. So he listen to them...

"You said that you recuperated your memory right,jellal?"Asked Erza

"Yes"

"So you remember about Simon too..."replied Erza

"I killed him"

"And about the Nirvana incident?"

"I remember... I remember about the sensation of remembering nothing. It's a strange sensation"Murmurs Jellal.

"So i have to think about you the same way that i thinked about you?"Asked Erza with concern.

"It would be wonderfull if you were capable of this... but there has the Simon's death... so I understand that you keep a certain distance from me" "If what you want is to take the 'rival' of Simon,I'm willing to take my life for you" said Jellal. His eyes fell to the ground.

"Did you think that Simon would want this?" asked the scarlet mage a little anoyed with the brunette "you criated a guild to destroy the dark guilds. All of this is to your penitence isn't it?"

"I don't know"

"what!?" asked she surprised

"that's true that I criated crime sorciere like a penitence on the beggining. But what I did in the paradise island wasn't something that can be erased easily" answer him. "Why am I doing this?I can't find a way in this labirinty of thoughts" "maybe it would be better if I were dead"

SLAP! Erza had slapped Jellal on the face very hard...

"What kind of crap are you saying" said the redhead infuriated

"I'm not so strong like you"

"are you saying that it's not good be alive if you aren't strong?" "This is bullshit! LIVE IS POWER" "YOU AREN'T THE JELLAL I KNOW! THE JELLAL I KNOW WOULD LIVE HIS LIFE ON THE LIMIT"

This started Jellal but he continue...

"Maybe I'm not"

"YOU IDIOT!" Erza bring up Jellal by his collarbone but trap at a rock and fall down the cliff with him on top of her. At this point Natsu was fumming with jealousy inside. All that he wants to do is going there and interrupt the two mages and say that jellal is an idiot and that he doesn't deserve the reequip mage. But he does know that he doesn't have this right, he is just an outsider eevesdropping in personal conversation of others, and this makes him feel uselass. So insted he cotinues to whatch them in the bushes hoping that Erza doesn't loves jellal anymore.

"you are right... like always " said the brunette

"I'm not trying to be the correct. I'm just throwing myself head on on life, with all I have. This was what I always did" said Erza

"Erza" whispered jellal"

"I think that I will never see you again..." Erza was crying now. "Jellal"

And then they kissed. Natsu run. He run into the forest. He can't stay in that place anymore. He destroy everything in his path but he doesn't care...

-**End of flashback**-

"**ARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGHHHHHHHHHHH " **he started punching the montain in front of him, a dragon like figure formed by dark flames surrounding him. He was angry and the only thing he wants to do is break something.

**"WHY, WHY, WHY THIS ALWAYS HAPPEN TO MEEEEEEEEEE" **

**"ERZAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" **with a massive roar os pure magic power he destroy the montain, leaving nothing but dust in it's place. His dragon form faded away with his fury and in it's place were just sorrow and pain. Pain of rejection. Pain of loneliness. And that is when he decided. He isn't going to make a fool of himself anymore, he is going to be cold, he is going to be smart and cold and calculist. No one ever will make he suffer.

And that's when he makes his way back to the acampament.

-**Erza's pov**-

'He kissed me' Erza was touthing whyle being kissed by her cildhood best friend. But that's when she remember of a certain salmon pink idiot head who saved her lots of times. She wasn't sure why but recently she has caught herself thinking a lot about him. How he makes she smile, not mattering the circunstances. How he always protect everyone he loves and cares. How he make her feel safe in his presence. 'this can't be... can it?'

She was confused. But she did know that she weren't the best friend and companior. She always beat him for silly things, she always treat him like a kid, when, on the fact, he shows that he is a really and strong man. She always was cold and never let him care for her when she most need it. Yet,he is always there for her. Always protecting her from her nightmares.

That's when she remembers of the tower of heaven insident...

-**Flashback**-

"YOU MADE ERZA CRY, I'LL NEVER FORGAVE YOU FOR THAT"

"NO ONE MAKES ERZA CRYYY"

and with that the dragonslayers send the fallensaint crashing on the gorund.

-**End of flashback-**

She feels so safe back then with him. That time she felt like no one could harm her with him on her side. He makes her feels like she is the most secured person. And yet she makes nothing to repay him.

'this is wrong... I can't be with jellal anymore... I don't feel that anymore for him' and she pull away from the kiss

"I can't... Idon't feel the same anymore... you are just my friend now" said she looking away from him

Jellal smirk to her and noded. it seems that he understand the whys of his childhood friend and love. So he decided that this is the time to let her go. She has the dragon to protect her now, she doesn't need him anymore and he is happy that she finally find happiness in her life.

"I understand" said he

that's when they heard...

**BOOMMMMMMMMM**

they look at the direction of the explosion and gasp. the entire mountain has disapear. in it's place were just dust and ashes.

'what was that?!' the two though together

"Let's go" said the two

They enter the acampament area. Meredy and Ultear were up when they arrived and look at them

"where's Natsu?" asked Ultear

when Erza was going to answer they saw Natsu coming from the bushes. He was a mass, cuts and bruises all over his upper body. But what shok them most was his face. His face was emotionless, his eyes cold and he doesn't have his signature grin in it's place. He look at them and...

"Hi"

They flinched. His voice was cold like his face.

'this isn't right. Natsu's voice is warm, not like this. There's something up' thinks the redhead

"Natsu, are you ok?" asked Erza with concern in her voice

"yeah" came his curt and cold answer

she winced now.

"what was that explosion back them and why the mountain disappear?" asked Ultear this time.

"it was me" again his cold voice."I'm tired now. if you excuse me, I'm going to sleep" and them he went to a nearby tree and fall to the ground.

the four of them were astonished. not just Natsu finish realising the second origin but manage to destroy entire montain after an hour of it's ending. and what could have happened for he to becomes so cold and emotionless.

"Well it's time for us to retire" said jellal

"so early?" asked the redhead

"yeah. we can't be in the same place very long. you know, fugitives..." said now Ultear

"ohhh. so this is a bye for now" said Erza with concern

"yeah. good bye Erza. and be okay"

"good bye to you three. be safe"

and they were gone.

'natsu... what have happened to you'

**soooo this is the first chapter...**

**hiiiiiiii everyone! this is my first fic. and i have to say that it is really hard to wright...**

**phew**

**i would like to say that this have a little mistakes but i'm not a native and i'm learning so please go easy on me...**

**anyway **

**please ReR**

**all right. so i have fixed some errors in my story. anyway**

**please guys give me some reviews, i need this to improve**

**i had saw that a few guys had read my story but just 2 reviews? am i so bad?**

**thanks and Silent Reader 6100 for your review i really apreciate it**

**See ya ;)**


	2. Prologue part 2

**Hello guys**

**Here is the rewrite of the second chapter**

**Hope you like it**

**A special thanks to Negligible1 for your idea to this rewrite. Guy you are awesome**

**Anyway lets get start to the story shall we...**

**-Disclaimer-**

**Fairy tail doesn't belongs to me. It belongs to hiro mashima**

-**Normal Pov**-

The morning has arrived at the island were Natsu and his friends were training for the grand magic games. Erza has just waked up and is now looking the sunrising thinking about last night's is suprised at how Natsu has arrived from the forest. He has been so cold. The beach were silent and calm, the sound of the ocean were everywhere and the screams that were coming from the hut has died. This definitely were a nice morning.

"Morning" came the voice of a certain dragonslayer. His voice were the same as that of the last night, cold and emotionless.

Erza looked up at him. He was with a serious face. His bruises and cuts had gone. How? she doesn't know but she was relived that he had recovered. He was using his traditional white scarf, gold and black coat and a white trowser with a brown belt in his waist.

"Morning. How are you feeling?" asked the redhead with worry on her face. She was wearing a simple black bikini, with her hair stuck in a ponytail. She was sitting near the ocean looking direct on the salmon haired face.

"Fine" came his cold reply

They stood there, in complete silence. Erza thinking how to start a conversation with Natsu to discover his problem and about the montain. She was extremely curious now. What would have happened to the dragonslayer to make him act like this? and how have he managed to get so much power to destroy an entire mountain by himself? But she doesn't know how to start, she was afraid of the answer. She doesn't know why but she was afraid.

Meanwhile, Natsu was having an indiferent time. He was looking at the sea thinking about nothing in particular. He knows that the redhead beside him was having trouble to start a conversation, and he knows about what, but he doesn't care. If she asks him about his behavior, he is going to just shrug it off and say that was nothing, and about the montain, he is simply say that he was willing to break something. And if she insist and try to beat him... oh, she'll have a great surprise. So he just wait for the inevitable.

"Soooo... what happened back then? You know... in the montain." asked Erza shyly

"Nothing special. Just realize something" simply stated the salmon haired

"and exactly what did you realize if I may ask?" demanded now the redhead

"nothing that concerns you" answered him not caring

Now Erza was angry at him. How dare he answered her with an answer like that? 'oh he is going to regret it' no one, and I meen, NO ONE, ignores her like that. She is titania Erza, queen of fairys, the strongest woman of fairy tail and when she demands something she get that something

"Natsuuu... Answer my question" demands the queen with a glare at him, daring him to make a fool move.

"And what will you do if I don't answer you? huh? beat me? HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! don't make me laugh. You don't have the strengh to defeat me anymore Erza. I'm more powerfull and smart then you think I am. The montain proves that"

'oh he doesn't do that, did he?' Erza was now fumming. Natsu had dared to challenge her patience. Worst, he dared to call her more weak then him. 'He is going to regret it'

Erza had just raise up her body and throw a punch in his face. She was certain that the punch will conect. But to her surprise Natsu had blocked the punch with his left hand and was now holding her right hand tightly.'What?!'

"Nice try" said Natsu with amusement in his voice

"oh you little..." growl Erza

Erza now was throwing punch after punch in his face, faster and faster. But none of then has hit the spot. Natsu was blocking all of then, and worst of all, he wasn't even trying. He blocked with easy all of the punchs that she had tried to throw at him. She was panting hard, 'How he managed to block all my punchs and be so normal?' She was impressed. Natsu had blocked all of her punchs, and stil, he's not tired or panting. he's there looking at her with amusement in his eyes, like she were just a game for him.

"Now, I'll show what a real punch is" said him

Erza hadn't even time to think. The next second she was flying in the direction of the forest. Her eyes wide. Natsu had just punched her in her stomach very, VERY hard. He was so fast that she didn't even see it coming at her. She crashed in a tree a few meters from the sea. Natsu was looking at her. He has no smile in his face. He has nothing in his face after all this. Erza raise up her body. She glared at him and asked...

"How? How you did that?"

"I told you. I'm not that weak idiot kid that everybody thinks I'm. And now I'll show you my true power" said him

Just then Erza feels an incredible amount of magic coming from him. 'This is impossible! How has he so much power? How powerfull are you Natsu?' Erza now was scared. She didn't have seen this much power since Gildarts and Laxus. Natsu now has the power to even overcame her. But what scared her wasn't his imense power but the hate and angry that she felt coming from it.

"Jigokuenryu mōdo"

Now black flames started to surround him. Erza was really amazed and scared now. The power coming from the flames were incredible. She never had saw this form of his flames before. They were very strong and destructive. 'I-I can't beat him, not with this power'

That's when Erza feel another emotion coming from the flames, Sorrow and Pain. 'Why are this feelings coming from the flames?' Erza now was confused. Why Natsu's flame felt like these? She remember now! Natsu's flame was connected with his emotions. They react and radiate with his feelings. Erza was taken aback. 'Natsu what have happened to you?'

"Natsu I admit it. I can't defeat you. But say to me, please, what's wrong?" Begged Erza

Natsu's flames get stronger, scales could be seen in his skeen. His bangs covered his face.

"You really want to know?" asked him with a murderous voice.

Erza nods for him to continue, now really, REALLY, scared. 'His voice... It's like a furious creature... Dragon...'

"My problem are you" He stated and start lefting to the forest

Erza gasped. 'Me?' "What have I done? And where are you going?"

He looked at her, his eyes with hate, hate that she knew that he could kill someone...

"I'm going to calm my mind before I do something that I will regret in the future" and he left.

NENENENENENENENENENENENENENENENENENENENENENENENENE NENENENENENENENENENENENENENENENENENENENENENENENENE NENENENEN

Erza stood there, paralysed. 'ME? What have I done? Think Erza, Think...' Erza can't remember anything that she could have done to make Natsu so... diferent. She was so scared when he had showed his power. Her, TITANIA ERZA, felt fear about what dragonslayer was capable of doing.

'His eyes... They were eyes capable of killing... And the sentiment coming from him...'

Erza really can't understand what is going on with the dragonslayer. But she know something... She is responsible for that, and she felt horrible. She is the cause of Natsu's pain and sorrow. SHE is the cause of her love's pain and , HER love. She now knows that she loves Natsu. And, LIKE ALWAYS, she had ruined and hurted someone that cares for her.

'I'm such an idiot...' she tought to herself, tears running through her face like rivers.

That's when Gray and the rest of the team had got out of the hut. They never had felt so much pain in their lifes.

"Never, NEVER AGAIN, I'm going to do that" Said Lucy stretching

"I have to agree with Lucy" replied Gray doing the same

"Yeah" said Wendy and Juvia together, while Juvia looking to Gray stretching with hearts in her eyes 'Gray-sama...'

They start to search for their friends on the beach. They spot Erza few meters away from the hut, with tears falling from her eyes, with an expression of sadness on her face. They got worried and rushed to her.

"Erza what's wrong? what happen?" asked Gray

"I... Natsu... Hurt..." She was sobbing so bad that she can't even finish a sentence.

"What have that flame brain did this time" Gray was worried now. He never had saw Erza in that state before. 'Natsu... What have you done? I will beat you for this'

"Erza-san, what have Natsu-san done for you to you be like this?" asked a worried Wendy.

"N-no-noth-thing... I-I-I ha-have hu-hur-hurt him... i-it's no-not his fa-fault" said Erza, stuttering through sobs.

"You?" asked Lucy. "What have you done to him? and why are you crying them? and where is Natsu?"

"I do-don't k-kno-know... I don't know..." and Erza fell asleep, feeling exhausted from the events of the morning.

Her friends now were really worried, what could have Erza done to Natsu to her be like this? and where were Natsu?

"OK... Now i'm really confused. What do you think?" asked a really confused Lucy

"I think we will have to wait Natsu's return" said Gray.

And so they wait for Natsu...

NENENENENENENENENENENENENENENENENENENENENENENENENE NENENENENENENENENENENENENENENENENENENENENENENENENE NENENENEN

Meanwhile... Natsu was punching everything he finds in his way. His dark flames incinerating all in it's path. He really are furious with her. How dare she doesn't know what she was doing to him.

'She knows... And she is playing with me...'

"ARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGH" Natsu roar with furry and let out a Jigokuenryu no hoko on the sky.

He can't calm down. He is too furious to calm down. His anger and pain winning the control over his mind.

"ARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGH" Now he punched a tree

"Hey you..." He heard someone but before he could see who called him he was sent flying by a punch in the face.

He crashed on a tree nearby. Now he is really pissed. Someone had dared to punch him. His flames get stronger, he has scales everywhere in his body, a dragon like form around him created by his flames. 'Who did this will pay...".

"Jigokuenryu no Tekken" He tries to land the punch but the misterious figure just diverted from the atack and land another punch in him

Natsu got up and tried again "Jigokuenryu no Kagitsume" Now he tried a kick but again failed and had a kick conect to his face sending him flying...

"Pathetic, control your anger or you will lose all your battles" said the stranger

"Who are you?" said a Natsu now with his anger down. His flames had died now.

"Someone that you and your friends will know soon" and he was gone.

'Who was that?' Natsu asked himself, going to the acampment...

NENENENENENENENENENENENENENENENENENENENENENENENENE NENENENENENENENENENENENENENENENENENENENENENENENENE NENENENEN

Somewhere unknown, a misterious figure watch team Natsu from afair...

"So he had managed to unlock my flames... Interesting..." 'But it comes with the price of his trust in his love...' said and thinked the figure.

The figure starts to distance from there...

"The festival of the dragon king is coming... and with it comes the time to stop hiding."

'Soon Acnologia. Soon you will fall... I'll protect Fairy Tail... Mavis...'

And he vanished

NENENENENENENENENENENENENENENENENENENENENENENENENE NENENENENENENENENENENENENENENENENENENENENENENENENE NENENENEN

**Soooooooooooooooooooooooo, this is the rewrite of the second chapter.**

**Thank you all for your reviews. I really apreciate all of your support.**

**Please ReR**

**See ya ;)**


End file.
